Semiconductor manufacturing is a relatively complex process that may utilize hundreds of steps to produce a semiconductor device or a batch of such devices. Each step may include masking, photolithography, etching, rinsing, etc., each of which may be a single process or which may involve multiple processes. The time needed to produce such devices may involve several months. Due in part to the number of steps and the amount of time used to produce a semiconductor device, mistakes or errors occurring during processing may be difficult to isolate.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method thereof that addresses the above discussed issues.